Seeking Professional Help
by Alazne666
Summary: Wade Wilson's current state of mind drives him to seek professional help, and an unusual relationship with his psychologist, Peter Parker, ensues. (Spideypool, AU, rated M for future content)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello all! This was an idea I had late one night, and I would like to continue it, but only if I get enough feedback. I will most definitely publish a second chapter, but it depends on what people think if I continue with this story. It's rated M for future smut (If I continue this!), so I hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you'd like to read more.

* * *

Wade had cracked. And he finally realized he had cracked, which made him seek professional help. He didn't know which was crazier, the fact that he was depressed or that he had actually mustered up the courage to finally talk to someone about it.

He felt pathetic as he approached the psychologist's office, and he felt like turning around and going back to his apartment to wallow in self-pity. He decided to stay since he was the only one in the waiting room. _This shouldn't take too long, _he thought. _Just go in there, talk about your stupid feelings, get it all off your chest, then go home. _

A young, blonde woman opened the door of the office. "Mr. Wilson, if you would please follow me." Wade complied, following the women through the door and down the hallway, the women stopping at the last door and then opening it, gesturing for Wade to go inside. "Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Mr. Parker will be right with you."

Wade nodded a thank you and sat down on a plush couch against the wall. It was only moments later that the door opened again and in walked in a tall, brunette man. He was dressed simply, wearing glasses, his hair slicked to the side. He walked over to Wade and offered his hand in a handshake. "Hello, Mr. Wilson, my name is Peter Parker, but you may call me whatever you'd prefer for the remainder of our time together."

Wade simply blinked in awe as he offered the other man his hand, momentarily mesmerized by the handsomeness in front of him that just said he could call him whatever he'd like, but then slightly giddy by realizing this is who he'd be seeing for the next few weeks. Wade grinned, "Whoa, slow down Petey, I just met you." Peter looked at him blankly for a moment, to which Wade quickly cleared his throat and said, "Erm, nice to meet you, Peter." He was even more thankful for the fact that he wore a mask to hide the embarrassment that he was sure was quite evident on his face.

Peter motioned for Wade to take a seat as he sat down in the chair across from him. Wade sat down and his eyes wandered to the window, still inwardly chastising himself for earlier. _Get a grip, Wade, you're going to have to get used to being around this guy for the next few weeks. _Peter began, "So, Mr. Wilson, what brings you here today?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual case of suicidal, depressed thoughts, nothing too out of the ordinary," Wade instantly regretted saying that after he noticed the awkward look Peter gave him after he said that. "No, but really, I don't know. I've just wanted to talk to someone, I've been feeling really down lately and I don't really have anyone to tell it to, maybe I could get some drugs to help with this."

"Mr. Wilson, do you mind if I call you Wade?"

Wade smiled slyly, "You can call me whatever you'd like, _Peter_."

Peter shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably, but gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay, Wade, I'm going to encourage you to just talk freely and tell me whatever is on your mind. Your feelings, your reasons for feeling down, what you had for breakfast this morning, anything at all. I'm here to listen to you and provide feedback whenever you'd like any. If, eventually, I do see the need for you to be prescribed to any medicine, I will gladly write that up for you, but that would be my last resort. For now, I'd just like you to relax and talk to me about anything; tell me about yourself, how your day has been, how you're feeling, anything at all. I'm here to listen."

And so, Wade did just that. He began with his childhood, which was very troubled, or so Wade made it seem, and then on to his adolescence and early adult life, though to Peter it seemed very farfetched, but he listened anyway. Then Wade moved on to talk about the occurrences of his day, what he had done before going to the office, but then when he started talking about how one old woman had reacted to him helping her pick up her fallen shopping bags, which then sent him on a tangent about how he feels like no one appreciates him. "I just feel like, just because I wear this mask, people are afraid of me no matter what. And, even if I were to take off the mask, people would still be afraid of me, probably even more, and I feel like a horrible, disgusting person. I have no close friends, besides Al and Weasel and Bob, if you could even consider them friends at all. I treat them like shit sometimes, I don't know why, and it just makes me feel like a shit person." Wade leaned his head forward to rest on his hands and groaned.

Peter stood attentive to every word Wade said, but this was different. It was part of his job description for him to pay attention to each and every person who comes in to see him, but Wade was different. He could actually relate to what he was saying. Peter was very well familiar with loss of a loved one at a young age, as well as the struggle of hiding behind his Spider-Man mask and dealing with rejection and prejudice as a result of it. When Peter saw that Wade had stopped talking, he decided to ask, "Why do you think people would treat you worse if you didn't wear your mask?"

Wade sighed, "I have a skin condition that looks like I went through a meat grinder a few dozen times." Peter cocked his eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "Just trust me, it's not pretty."

"I'll take your word for it, but keep in mind everyone has something about themselves they are not content with. It's natural to have insecurities."

Wade nearly burst out laughing. "Yeah, except not when someone looks like you! You're practically the spitting image of Adonis, I'm sure your looks don't give you any problems when it comes to finding friends, lovers; hell, just for someone to at least look at you without writhing away in disgust!"

He was slightly angry, and Peter could tell. "Listen, Wade, I know it might be hard for you to believe, but I can relate to you in more ways than you know, trust me. If you were to take off your mask right now it would make no difference to me, and I'm sure it also wouldn't make a difference to others."

"Sorry, baby boy, the mask stays on. Always. Besides, I don't want to scare you away just yet." While he was still guarded, Wade had lightened up a bit. He was surprised that Peter was actually curious about what was under his mask, even after his warning. Usually most people don't care to question him more after that.

Wade continued to talk a bit more after that, until he realized he had gone over his two hours after a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "Wow, sorry I went a little over, time flies when you're having fun talking to your shrink, I guess. That's how the saying goes, right?"

Peter gave a crooked smile, "It's no problem at all. I'm glad you were comfortable talking to me. You can talk to the woman at the front desk if you'd like to schedule another session for next week, same day and time, or whatever best suites you."

"Sure thing, see ya next week, Peter." They shook hands and Wade walked out, feeling lighter and actually…_better_. _Wow, didn't think this 'seeing a shrink' thing would actually work. _Wade had only planned on doing two or three sessions if he found that it did help with his depression at all, but seeing as he was fortunate enough to get a psychologist who's easy on the eyes, he decided to stick it out for a few more weeks.

_This week better go by fast._


	2. Chapter 2

A month has gone by since Wade Wilson first stepped foot in Peter Parker's office, and Peter reasoned that it had to be the strangest month of his life. Or at least in the top five. Maybe top three.

Judging from the way Wade has acted in their first session together, Peter had thought Wade was just wrongly misdiagnosed himself with depression, as he's seen a lot of people do when they're really just lonely, and Wade was very, _very_ lonely, that much he was sure of; but, after a few more sessions with him, he didn't know what to think. Some days he'd walk into the office absolutely chipper, he spoke nonsense but he always made some kind of joke or witty banter, Peter even speculated flirtation, though he couldn't tell whether it was harmless or not. Then, other days he would be absolutely sulking, either having his head buried in his hands or laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. Peter would try to engage him in conversation, but Wade would either be curt or go off on tangents about what made him upset.

Peter speculated bipolar disorder, but he didn't want to diagnose him, he felt like he could help him. Help him without the need of prescribing him medication. Peter was determined to help get Wade out of his rut.

Their weekly sessions had progressed to twice a week, but this week Wade had asked to make a third appointment and short notice at that. Fortunately, Peter had the afternoon free so he could accommodate Wade, who had just arrived at the office.

Wade doesn't even bother letting the receptionist walk him in, or to knock on the door. "Hello Wade, what brings you-"Peter was interrupted by Wade's slamming of his door. Wade just stood there for a moment before he fell on his knees. Peter could see Wade's body shake, and small whimpers escaped his mouth, only barely audible.

_He's actually …crying. _In all of their sessions, no matter how upset Wade seemed, he had never cried in front of him. For a moment, Peter was stunned. He had no idea what to do, other than to do what any other logical person would do and go and comfort him. He walked over to Wade and crouched down next to him. He hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, afraid of how Wade would react to physical contact. He didn't react negatively, so Peter slowly rubbed his hand on his back reassuringly. "Wade, I uh, I just want you to know…I'm here for you whenever you want to talk about it."

Wade turned to look at him, then got up and sat on the couch, Peter following suit. He decided to sit next to him instead of in the chair opposite of him. Peter could see the dark spots on Wade's mask where his tears fell, and he instantly wanted to ask him if he'd like to take off his mask, but he knew Wade would refuse.

15 minutes past before Wade said anything. "She bailed on me."

Peter didn't know what to say. "Uh…who did?"

"Some girl. I met her at the grocery store a few weeks ago and managed to get her number. We had been talking a bit and I actually thought something could happen so I invited her for dinner and a movie tonight and I was just in the process of getting ready when she said she couldn't go. Her boyfriend was on his way home."

Again, Peter was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he just put his hand on his shoulder again, hoping physical contact would relax him a bit. "Uh, wow, that's rough. But it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes people just aren't honest and in the end they end up hurting others. I can't even tell you how many times that's happened to me, don't even get me started."

Wade snorted. "Please Pete, you're what every girl wants: handsome, smart, funny, handsome, witty, handsome, you're basically the total package. I don't have much to offer besides my ugly mug, my shithole of an apartment, and my psycho attitude."

At that, Peter laughed. "Wade, you don't know how wrong you are. You may see me as those things, but most women don't. And trust me, I've had a number of girls do me wrong, no matter how well I've treated them."

Peter allowed Wade to let out his frustration. He rambled on about the girl situation a bit more, before he started complaining about how he had gotten ready and even made reservations at a nice restaurant. "I took double the number of hits I usually do this past week just to pay for this date!" Peter knew about Wade's mercenary job as Deadpool from seeing him out when he's patrolling as Spider-Man, but Wade only mentioned to Peter that he does "favors" for people.

Peter sighed. "You should just invite a friend and go out, burn a little of the extra cash that you made, it'll help get your mind off of it."

"You're forgetting, Petey, in order to do that I need friends, which I don't have."

"What about Bob? He's usually up to put up with your shenanigans, as you put it."

"Bob's out of town on business," Wade sighed and slumped back on the couch. "Besides, I was looking forward to a _date_, not a hang-out."

Peter was about to inwardly scold himself, but the words just came out of his mouth. "How about we hang out?" His mind betrayed him. He instantly regretted saying it, though at the same time he didn't. He said that mostly because he knew it would help Wade feel better, and he was determined to help him in any way possible.

Peter could swear he saw Wade smile from under his mask. "Are you serious?! Wow, that's just…wow. Are you even allowed to socialize with your patients outside of office hours?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Technically, no; but, I'm my own boss, so I think I can bend the rules. Just this once."

"Rebellious Peter, I like it!" Wade's voice was oozing with joy, but Peter was glad he just wasn't upset anymore. "Oh, wait, let me give you my address so you can pick me up tonight at 7. I would offer to pick you up but I doubt you'd want me to know where you live." Before Peter could object and suggest they meet up somewhere, Wade scribbled down his address on a notepad on Peter's desk and shoved the piece of paper in his hands before walking out the door, practically skipping the whole way out.

"Oh, Wade, wait! If I could just say, you don't have to wear your mask tonight if you don't want to. It looked like it was a bit uncomfortable for you today and I just don't want you to have to worry-"

"Peter! I'm not taking off the mask. Sorry." Wade turned around to walk out, "Maybe on the third date, though. Maybe. See you later, sweetums!"

And with that, Peter had realized he had basically just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I know I wasn't sure about this story, but I wanted to write a second chapter to see if I'd continue with this story, which I think I will. I will try to get a third chapter out in the next couple of weeks, before I get pretty busy with cosplay/Supercon and such.

Also, if you haven't read Deadpool #10 yet, I highly suggest you do that soon! That's where the "sweetums" nickname came from (and so many other gems). Marvel has acknowledged Spideypool, and I am very happy about this.

Until next time!

-Alazne


	3. Chapter 3

Peter would have never imagined that later that day he would be going out with one of his patients, much less Wade. Peter was even more surprised that he actually showed up to Wade's apartment complex and was actually standing outside of his door. Peter hesitated to knock on the door, part of him wanting to take advantage of the moment and just run away, but he knocked on the door anyway.

Seconds later, the door burst open to reveal a nicely dressed Wade, much to Peter's surprise. Peter was used to seeing Wade in his normal red and black bodysuit, but tonight Wade was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt and blue jeans, as well as his mask, which he expected as much. "Peter, you actually made it! I was sure you were gonna just ditch me tonight and I'd be stuck with Bob, but I'm glad you made it!" Peter couldn't really tell, but judging from the way the fabric on his mask suddenly shifted he was sure there was a huge grin plastered on Wade's face.

"Bob? I thought you said he was out of town," Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Erm, yeah! Uh, let's just go now we'll be late," said Wade while pushing a confused Peter from out of the doorway and dragging him out by the wrist. Peter mentally cursed himself for being coerced into this.

* * *

They walked a few blocks in an awkward silence; Wade had his hands in his pant pockets and had his head down towards the floor, Peter's eyes were darting from one object to the next, catching quick peripheral glimpses at Wade next to him, contemplating whether or not to say something.

They walked for about five more minutes in silence until Peter realized he actually had no idea where they were going. "Uh Wade, where are we headed to, anyway?"

Wade hummed. "It's a surprise."

"I don't recall today being my birthday or anything." Peter felt a pang of annoyance and at the same time a bit of panic since it was one of his patients, _Wade fucking Wilson_, who was taking him to an undisclosed location. Various images flew through his mind, which he quickly shook off. _And this is why I do not fraternize with patients, _Peter reminded himself.

"Chill, baby boy, we'll actually be there in about…oh, two seconds!"

At those words, Peter finally took the time to take in his surroundings and he realized they were standing next to a food truck which read "Sam's Tacos", which was parked inside of a park he had never been to before, much less known existed.

"A food truck? I thought you said you made reservations for you and that girl at a nice restaurant."

"Reservations?! Every time I come here the whole damn food truck is basically reserved for me! Sam knows how much I love her chimichangas." Peter could have sworn he gave the woman inside the food truck, who he inferred was Sam, a wink, and she smiled sheepishly in return. "Samantha, the usual, and make it double, I have a hot date tonight." Sam nodded with a smirk after she caught a glimpse of Peter's facepalm in the background.

Wade made his way to a nearby picnic table, Peter following suit (what choice did he have?). They sat there in silence until Sam brought their food, which managed to take up the entire area of the table.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Wade, what the hell?! Are you eating for triplets?"

"What? This seems like a lot to you?" Wade simply shrugged and pulled up his mask up to the bridge of his nose, revealing a smirk. "Oh well, more for me."

As they ate, Peter stole glimpses at Wade and his finally uncovered face. Well, part of his face. Peter noted that Wade had a strong jawline, which was covered by what looked like scars running haphazardly over his skin. They looked like they had been on his skin for quite a while, and they looked like they were, at some point, very painful. _So that's why he wears a mask, _Peter thought.

Wade seemed to feel Peter's stare on him and, for a moment, panicked. "What, like what you see?"

Peter coughed, "I'm sorry, I just-well, this is my first time seeing your face. Well, part of it, at least."

"Yeah well, it's kinda hard eating with a mask on and all. Trust me, I've tried. I'm still trying to figure out a way to make it happen though."

At that, Peter laughed. He could have sworn he saw his cheeks flush slightly. "You know, I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't really care about the way you look under there. I mean, from what I'm seeing now, it's really not as bad as you make it seem. And trust me, I have my own colorful collection of scars from-"from what, fighting crime as Spider-Man? "-childhood and stuff. Sports." _Nice one Peter, because you look like a real sports enthusiast._

"And like I said before, not until the third date," Wade took a bite of his chimichanga and looked up at Peter, the corners of his lips turning up, "Although, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Peter's eyes widened and he practically choked on his taco before putting it down and deciding he had lost his appetite. Wade, on the other hand, laughed hysterically, enjoying the sight of a flustered Peter Parker too much for his own good.

Peter decided to press further. "Well, alright then, since you think you're too good to let me see, then at least explain how you got those scars."

Wade mustered up his best Jack Nicholson impression, "You can't handle the truth!" Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, whatever, it's not a big deal anyway. A few years ago, I had cancer, I signed up to get treatment, which I did, but it left me looking like a deformed freak, among other things, so yeah, that's where the mask and suit come in. No big deal."

"Wait, what? Cancer is a very big deal! And you managed to overcome it and keep your life, so for a little skin condition I'd say you lucked out."

Wade looked down from Peter's gaze, "Yeah, well, maybe for you, but sometimes I wish I had just died. Now I can't even do that."

"Wade…" Peter felt a knot in his chest that made it hard for him to breath. He was used to these kinds of suicidal feelings from most of his patients, but hearing Wade sound absolutely defeated triggered an emotion in him that made him feel genuinely depressed, as if Wade's sadness was almost tangible and was enveloping Peter over the expanse of the table.

Peter reached over and placed a hand over Wade's, which was clenched in a tight fist. He wasn't wearing his gloves, so Peter felt the jagged edges of the scars under his smooth grasp. They stayed like that for a while, Peter surprised that Wade hadn't pulled his hand away yet.

At last, Wade spoke. "I'm sorry about tonight. I know, it was weird, I should've never asked my fucking therapist of all people to hang out with me. It's just…" he trailed off, his head hung low, still staring down at his lap.

Peter squeezed his hand. "It's alright, Wade. I get it. Everyone needs someone to talk to, so I'm more than happy to listen whenever you need to talk."

Wade looked up to see Peter smiling warmly at him, and the next thing he knew that smile quickly faded as he pressed his lips against Peter's. Realizing what he had just done and who he had just done it to, Wade promptly jumped up and away from Peter, who had an expression to rival that of a deer in the headlights.

"Erm-uh, s-sorry," Wade managed to stutter, and he quickly ran away. He needed to get as far from Peter as possible.

Peter, still in shock, realized that Wade had just started running away. He stumbled out of his seat and tried to look for where Wade had run off to, but he was already gone.

_Weirdest fucking night._

* * *

**a/n: Hi guys! First of all I'd like to apologize for how late this update is (please don't hurt me) 3 As I mentioned in the last update, I had some things coming up that kept me a bit busy for a few weeks (like finishing my cosplays, getting ready for the con, etc.), but now that the worst is over I PROMISE I will try to update this story at least once a week, if not every two, but I am really going to aim for once a week! **

**I'm still doing an online class right now, but hopefully I will be finishing that up soon (curse you, college). Also, I'm going to be moving stuff from my apartment in the next two weeks so hopefully that does not get in the way. **

**I really don't know how long I want this story to be, but it's definitely not ending anytime soon. In the next chapter, expect Peter and Wade to finally meet while in costume, which should be interesting. **

**Thank you soooo much to all who have left feedback and are following the story, I truly appreciate it and I will continue for you! 333 **

**Also, I hope someone caught my little "Sam's Tacos" thing from the new Deadpool video game. Has anyone played that yet, by the way? And if so, what'd you think? I thought it was pretty hilarious but kind of stupid/the fighting was very repetitive/etc. (this is the critical journalist/critic in me, I'm sorry), but still, I recommend you play it if you're looking for a good time and lots of laughs. **

**Until next time!**

**-Alazne 3**


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since the awkward kiss _(Kiss? No, more of a peck. Definitely a peck)_ shared between Peter and Wade. Since then, Wade had not visited Peter's office for his regularly scheduled appointments. Peter half-expected this from Wade for a week or two, at least, but not a month. After the second week of missed appointments, Peter became slightly concerned and decided to ask his receptionist if he had heard from Wade.

"Ms. Stacy, I had an appointment scheduled with Mr. Wilson and he failed to show up today, or any other day we had scheduled him for, for that matter. Did he by any chance call or anything?"

"Oh! He did happen to call today, actually. He said he was going to be out of town on business for a while so his weekly appointments were to be cancelled until he got back," said Gwen. "I sent you a notice about it to your email since you were out having lunch, my apologies."

Peter nodded, "No worries, Ms. Stacy. I need to remind myself to check my email more often."

Gwen smiled and returned to her work on her computer. Peter walked back to his office, wondering how much of Wade's excuse was true. _Out of town…on business? _Peter knew what Wade's occupation was, even before he started coming to him for therapy. He had, on various occasions, even run into Wade while on duty as Spider-Man, and he had even had to work with him a few times, much to Peter's displeasure. It's not that he disliked working with Wade because he didn't like him, but more because of his unpredictability and disregard for rules.

Peter decided he'd start keeping his eye out for a certain merc with a mouth. Just to check up on him, of course.

* * *

It was now six weeks since Peter had seen Wade. Whenever Peter suited up as Spider-Man and was out patrolling the streets of New York, he'd been looking out for Wade, but to no avail.

Tonight was no different. Peter swung absentmindedly overhead the boisterous Manhattan nightlife, which he had been doing for several hours, tonight proving to be especially uneventful. His stomach growled, reminding him he had not eaten for six hours. Peter swung to the rooftop of a nearby building and peeled off his mask, sighing as he ran a hand through his damp hair, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I called it a night." The memory of his strange night with Wade passed through his mind, and he suddenly craved greasy Mexican food from a certain food truck, which he decided to make a quick pit stop at before he headed home.

He decided to travel by air, his hunger wearing his patience thin. Pulling his mask on, he made his way to the park as fast as his web shooters and the laws of physics would allow. As he neared in on the park where the food truck was, an out of place black-and-red blur caught his attention as he swung above, stopping and landing on the roof of the nearest building. The black-and-red blur, which he could now clearly see it was a certain mercenary, was looking right at him, and then proceeded to wave and run towards him. _Finally._

While he was relieved to see Wade, he had to remember he had to be Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. He motioned for Wade to come near the building. "Oh Rapunzel, let down your long hair," Wade sing-songed as Peter shot down a web for him.

Peter sighed, "And so it begins." He pulled Wade up the length of the building, offering a hand to help him over the ledge.

"Wow Spidey, I didn't take you for the sappy romantic type, but I like it," Wade teased, earning a groan from Peter.

"Listen Wilson, I just want to make sure you're not getting into problems that I'm going to be left having to clean up later," Peter said. "What've you been up to? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Same old, same old," said Wade as he began spinning his gun around his finger absentmindedly, "Just been occupying my free time by taking up extra jobs." Just as Peter was about to say something, he added, "And don't worry, they're more on the good-guy side. I told you I was gonna change my ways if I want Fury to consider letting me join the Avengers!"

Peter sighed. "Well, that's a relief; but, you know Fury will probably never let you into the Avengers, right? I mean, your track record isn't exactly spotless."

Wade jumped, his face uncomfortably close to Peter's. "But I'm really serious about changing! He'll see!" He stepped back, suddenly aware of how he was probably invading the other's personal space. "Plus, I've been having some positive influences in my life, so I'm actually committed to changing. Well, I'm trying."

Peter smiled a bit, glad that his mask concealed his face. "Oh, really? What'd you do, find Jesus?"

Wade let out a gratuitous laugh, "As if! Actually, I'd been seeing this psychologist guy. Well, not seeing him like dating him, like actually for psychological help, but I mean I wouldn't actually mind dating him, but now that's completely out of the question when I went on this weird date with him, well actually it wasn't even a date, at least he probably didn't even consider it-"

"Wilson, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry. Well anyway, I just screwed myself over with my psychologist so now I can't go back, which sucks because I think it was really helping me, so I guess I'll have to look for another shrink."

At that, Peter's eyes widened, again internally high-fiving himself for wearing a mask that covers his entire face. "Wait, what? Why can't you go back to your old psychologist?"

Wade sat down on the ledge of the building, sighing. "He probably never wants to see my face ever again. I actually ended up kissing him, which I could tell freaked him the fuck out, as if he wasn't freaked out by me enough already."

Peter sat down next to Wade, "Look, I'm sure he's probably over what happened, especially if he could tell that you're upset with what happened. I'm sure there are no hard feelings." Hesitating, he put his hand on Wade's shoulder and patted it lightly. "I mean, if that ever happened to me, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I'd be more flattered than disgusted."

Wade turned to look at Peter, his mask moving slightly as if he was about to open his mouth to say something, but he just stopped at stared at Peter. Peter was half-expecting a repeat of that one night's awkward encounter before he heard Wade speak. "You kinda remind me of him." Peter nearly choked on his saliva. _Holy shit, he fucking knows, fuckfuckfuck. _"He has a hotter voice, though." Peter let out a small breath, his panic subsiding. "You should be a shrink, too. You're good at making people feel less shitty about themselves."

Peter smirked, "I'll consider it." He stood up and checked his web cartridges. "You should consider seeing this shrink of yours again, too. If you do, maybe I'll mention something to Fury about your good behavior."

Peter was sure that Wade was grinning. "I'll hold you to it next time I see you, Spidey."

"Well, I've got a date with about half a dozen steak tacos so I'm out." Peter gave Wade a nod before he shot a web and made his way towards Sam's tacos, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

The day after his encounter with Wade, Peter had been anxiously awaiting a visit from the mercenary, but he never showed up. The same thing happened the next day, and the next week, for that matter. He was tempted to even call him, but decided against it, it wouldn't be professional.

On one Monday morning while on his way to work, Peter got a phone call from the office. _Probably Gwen wanting me to get her a coffee_, Peter thought before answering.

"Morning, Ms. Stacy."

"_Good morning, Mr. Parker. Sorry if I'm calling too early, it's just that I wanted to confirm something with you."_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Mr. Wilson called this morning letting me know he's back from his business trip and asked if he could resume his usual sessions with you if they weren't already being occupied by someone else. I checked and his spots were still available, so I put him back on the schedule. The reason I'm calling though is because he was wondering if he could see you later today. It sounded kind of urgent."_

A feeling of relief flooded Peter's chest. "Sure, tell him he can come by any time today, I'll make time for him."

"_Alright, I will inform him right away. See you soon." _

Peter ended the call, finding himself actually smiling. _Guess I'm going to have to have a chat with Fury._

* * *

**A/N: Before I begin, I just want to apologize for the length of the update of this story! I am sooo sorry, please don't hurt me T_T I've been having problems with my laptop and I've had to rewrite this story three times, it was very exasperating. As of now, my laptop is okay, but still goes crazy from time to time, but I've learned to save my documents on a usb drive since my laptop obviously cannot be trusted (and perfect, just in time for school -_-) **

**Fall semester starts soon so I'm gonna try to get another chapter out before then. Also, I want to thank everyone who's been favoriting/following and writing reviews, I'm glad you like it and a really appreciate it, thank you for bearing with me and I love you guys! **

**-Alazne**


End file.
